The Crusaders of the Phoenix
by thegoodwitchofdarkmagic
Summary: Fours years after the defeat of Voldie, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are sent to a world where Voldie rules the world and they don't exist. How in the world are they ever going to get home? AU
1. The Glass Sword

Disclamiers: Never have and never will own Harry Potter. Hecks, I don't even own the story line because a tons of people have down this.

* * *

Chapter One: The Glass Sword

Bill At-Water was a giant of a man. He was a little over seven feet, broad shoulder, and very muscular. He was also very hot temper and was easily annoyed. It was a mystery why London's Museum of World History hired him to be a security guard. Of course the chances of any thief entering the building and exiting it in one piece while Bill was on duty was VERY unlikely. The only way you could steal anything from under Bill's nose was to have magical powers and that was impossible. There was no such thing as magic.

Bill knew his strength and his reputation of being very aggressive had gotten him the job, but he didn't really mind. He enjoyed walking around the museum looking at all the exhibits and getting the first peek at new things before reporters and the public got to. Like tonight, for example, he was all by himself, so it was very peaceful and quiet in the museum . He didn't have one of the younger security guards yakking his ear off, and he could take his time walking through the whole building. He was really glad that there was nobody here beside himself because he wanted to check out the new sword exhibit that was not opened to the public till next was no senior guard to warn him off from going into the sword room and no newbie to accidentally tell someone he went inside.

It was about five minutes till midnight when he arrived to the sword exhibit. He pulled out a key from his pants pocket and unlock the wooden double doors that hided the museum's large collection of swords from view. Entering the dark room, Bill groped for the light switch. Letting out a few curses along way to switch, he finally found it. He turn on the light, and was amazed on what surrounded him. The room was covered from ceiling to floor in swords. From sleek and thin samurai's swords to long and heavy swords of the Dark Ages, every type of sword could be found in this room.

The lone security guard took his time walking towards the middle of the room. He was impressed by every beautiful weapon he past, but the real prize was in the center of the room. Soon in his line of view was the grandest sword of them all. Laying on midnight blue velvet sheet in a large glass case was the sword that had all the museums workers in a uproar. The sword was sleek, thin, and was about the arm length of a average size man. The handle of the sword was made out of pure silver and a dazzling blue sapphire was inserted in the center of the handle and the blade…the blade was the loveliest thing that Bill had ever seen. It was made of some kind of blue-ish glass that looked like ice. Bill was sure if he could touch the sword, it would be cold as snow and it would have melted in his hands.

"Beautiful, isn't?"

By the time Bill whiped around with his gun raised, whoever had spoken behind him disappeared. Bill took a few steps away from the case, looking around for any movement or sounds that would alert him on where the intruder was hiding. Most people would have been scared knowing that there was someone else in a huge room with them, but he wasn't. Whoever the person was, it was a female. Bill wasn't sexist, but he could overpower most grown men. What were the chance of a woman doing him harm?

"That kind of thinking will get you killed," whispered a voice in his ear. " Women are the most dangerous creatures to ever exist."

Bill turned around again, but there was nobody behind him again. By now he was starting to freak out. There was no way that someone could move that quickly.

"Aren't you a smart one," the voice said above him. "But that isn't going to help you now. Avada Kedavra!"

xxxxxx

Draco Malfoy sighed in disgust when he realized that the security guard was dead. _So you have claim another victim. How many more will you kill before we can take you done, _the young man pondered as he got up.

Draco was surprise that his insane aunt didn't destroy the room like she usually did when she stole something. Even the glass case that had held the stolen glass sword was in prefect condition. The wizard was about to leave the room when the fluttering of wings alerted him that he was not alone. Perch on the center case was a cheerful- looking augurey. Draco had always believed that there was something wrong with the grey vulture- like bird. Augurerys were suppose to be gloomy and sorrowful, but this bloody bird was always happy and cheerful.

"Aira, make sure that nobody touches this body unless the police come or if Potter or I come back. If the police show up before we do, get out of here quickly. Got it?"

The bird let out a chirp that Draco took as a "got it." Knowing that the corpse was safe from harm, Draco ran off to make sure that his aunt didn't escape this time and to make sure that Potter didn't get himself killed. He was in no mood to explain to the leader of the Order of the Phoenix why they failed their mission again. This fact made him run even faster down the dim hallway hopefully towards his aunt.

xxxxxx

Bellatrix was slowly making her way towards the back entrance of the museum, sword in hand. These back doors would lead to a maze of alleyways that would make it impossible for anyone to follow. She was disappointed that this body didn't allowed her to use apparition , but if that was the price to keep on living, so be it. Bellatrix was in sight of the doors when a stunner spell flew pass her, barely missingher left shoulder blade.

"You know, Potter. You are really getting on my nerves. Curcio!" Bella yelled. From out of the shadows came a raven hair man who had dodged her attack. She yelled off a few hexes and curcio that missed as well.

"Old age most be getting to you, Bella because you -" Harry Potter began until he was force to duck. The diffindo that Bella cast flew over him and smash into a vase which shattered.

"Anything else you want to say before I kill you, Potter?" Bella growled.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Enjoy your trip."

Bella felt the spell before it hit her. The purple color spell slammed her and her prize into the wall. Malfoy walked over to Harry, watching his aunt.

"That was good use of wandless magic, Malfoy," Harry commented.

"We're not done yet, Potter. She wouldn't give up that easily," Draco said coldly as Bellatrix slowly got up. She picked up the glass sword and was now smirking. Harry was sure that Bella had a plan, and it was going to cause a lot of trouble for him and Draco. He glanced over towards Malfoy to see if he noticed Bellatrix's new attitude. He wasn't surprise to find Malfoy was in attack mode, wand ready to cast a spell quickly. Both wizards watched the mad witch like two cats hunting a mouse. A crazy, dangerous, blood loving mouse.

"You now what, boys? I think I will show you what I have been up to for the last year," She smiled crazily at the two men. "It could be very interesting to see what you two will do? It should be entertaining to watch."

" And that would be what?" Harry asked her, wand pointed at her.

"I'll show you." Bella took at the sword and swung it downwards to the ground. Before the blade hit the ground, she stoped. Bella took a few steps backwards, never taking her eyes off the spot where she swung the sword. Harry looked at Malfoy and mouth "what in the world was that for?" The blond hair wizard shruged his shoulders and mouth backed "how in the hell should I know?" Before Harry could mouth more, he was filled with a feeling of dread and felt…powerful dark magic. He went back looking at Bellatrix.

Harry was shocked to find that the hallway was slowly warping inward on itself as black lightning cracked all over the warping area. Soon the spinning room was a black hole that was sucking both wizards towards it. Furniture, pictures, and other decorations whirled past them into the black hole.

"Amazing, how a small thing could cause so much damage," the witch said, stroking the sword. "Follow me if you dare, young wizards, and see what lies behind this portal." Bella step into the portal and disappeared.

Horrible memories threaten to engulf Harry, but he push them to the back of his mind. It was no time to be strolling down memory lane. He turned to tell Malfoy to run like hell , but he was greeted by air. Glancing around, he was shock to find Malfoy walking calmly towards the black hole.

"What in the hell are you doing, Malfoy! Get your ass back over here!" Harry yelled.

"We can't let her get away, Potter!" Malfoy shouted over his shoulder. "And don't say she killed herself because I highly doubt she went to all this trouble just to commit suicide!"

"But!"

"You can stay here, or you can follow me." And with that, Malfoy enter the portal.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this. You better be right, Malfoy, because if you're wrong, when we get to hell, I'm going to kick your ass." Harry ran into the portal.

* * *

What do you think? I don't care if you hated it or love it, please review. If you also have questions or suggests, i'll take them too.


	2. Smoke and Fire

Finally got off my lazy butt, and got chapter two done.. I'll amitt that chapter two wasn't what I wanted it to be, but I like it. Also I would like to thank the people who review.

Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own Harry Potter or any other character in the HP universe.

* * *

Chapter Two: Smoke and Fire

Never in his life has Draco ever wondered what it would be like to be shot out of a cannon. The only things he knew about the muggle machine was you put a black ball in it, lit something on it, and the cannon shot the ball out very fast. When Draco entered the portal, it never crossed his mine that he might get a crash course in being a human cannon ball.

The blonde hair wizard was flung out of the black hole, flew about thirty feet, and hit a tree . Pain shot through his body as little dots danced in front of his eyes. Draco closed his eyes and laid there, waiting for the pain to subside. While he was resting, he listen to see if he could hear any noises. Only eerie silence greeted his ears.

Draco couldn't believe he had actually jumped into a portal after a crazy killer. That was something that Potter would do. He was the fearless hero in their duet. Draco was the intelligent sidekick who made sure that the bloody stupid hero didn't die. Some people would believe because of how Draco was raise , he would resent this fact. In reality, he embraced it with opened arms. Being the hero, Potter would die first because who would want to kill the sidekick? They weren't the most important people in the world. If they were, they wouldn't be someone's sidekick.

After what seemed like a million years of pain and dizziness, Draco finally felt he could open his eyes and didn't have to worry about seeing things that were not there. First thing he saw was a stormy, gray sky. _Just great_, he thought, _not only do I have no clue where I am, but now there is a great risk that it is going to storm. _With a groan, he sat up.

Looking around, he was shock to see that he wasn't in a city anymore, but in a meadow…if you could call it a meadow. Dead, rotting trees were scattered here and there around it. Patches of brown, dead grass were rarer than the dead trees. On his left was a pond filled with a thick, muddy- brown liquid that he hoped was water. Hanging in midair over the pond was the portal.

Taking this all in, the average person would have thought "Where in the hell am I?", but Draco was not the average person. What ran through his mind was "Potter was to chicken to follow me. What a loser. I thought people who were sorted into Gryffindor were suppose to be brave, but I guess -"

Harry was hurled out of the portal right towards Draco. Draco tried to get out of the way, but he was too slow. Harry crashed right into him.

"Well, that was interesting," said Harry.

"Potter, shut-up and get off of me!"

Harry blinked and look down to find that Draco was under him.

"How did you get down there?"

"POTTER! IF YOU DON'T GET UP, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS TO LONDON AND BACK!"

"No need to shout, Malfoy." Harry winced as he slowly got up. He held out his hand for Draco to take, but Draco rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Really, Potter. Did you really have to land on me?" Draco dusted himself off as Harry glared at him.

"That comment was so funny ,Malfoy, that I forgot to laugh," Harry growled. "Where are we?"

"How should I know?"

"You're the one who got us here!"

Draco gave his fellow wizard a look that screamed "someone is about to die and it isn't me."

"Well, now what? We can't just stand here. It's going to storm, we have no clue where we are, and we don't know who or what lives in the area. I think it time we find some shelter so we can figure things out," Harry said glancing at the black sky.

"Good idea, Potter, but where to?"

"We follow the path we're on," the black hair man replied.

"What pa-" Malfoy looked down and saw they we're on a worn, dirt road.

Harry grinned at his fuming partner. "Shall we?"

Not answering, Malfoy angrily walked past Harry and followed the road to wherever it lead. Harry followed behind Draco, humming as they walked.

xxxxxx

Harry calculated in his head that they had been walking for about three hours. During these three hours, he had learn a lot about the place they were in. First thing he noticed was this place didn't really believe in beauty. He and Malfoy had past dead trees, huge rocks, high dead grass, dead trees, another dirty pond, large areas of mud, and more dead trees. The scenery had gotten a little better as they traveled. Now they were walking in a gloomy, dark forest that actually had living trees . Second thing about the place he knew was nothing wanted to live here. The two wizards haven't seen or heard anything alive as they walked. The last and most important thing that Harry knew about his place was the scary amounts of raw, dark magic in the air and land. This bothered Harry a lot.

Most wizards and witches do not realize that when you cast a spell, part of that spell gets absorbed into your surroundings. Depending on how powerful your spells are and how many time you use them in the same area, overtime the leftover magic will build up and cause abnormal things to happen. Great example of this is Hogwarts. Most people believed that doors disappeared in the school because they were spelled to do just that. Many students and teachers alike thought that the moving staircases were the product of some genius wizard. All these beliefs were wrong. Hogwarts does everything because it is her will. Thanks to her parents and wizards and witches that came after them, she was now a living thing that was created by magic.

This place was covered in dark magic. Harry was sure that this dark magic is the reason why everything was decaying and dead. He was sure that they were not in London anymore. Hell, he was positive that they weren't even in the same world anymore.

"I don't like this at all," Harry thought out loud.

"Don't like what?" Draco ask as he tighten his scarf around his neck.

"All this dark magic. I have a feeling that Bella knew where the portal lead and being the brave idiots that we are, we followed her. I bet a million galleons that she somewhere getting a good laugh as we walk around trying to figure out how get out of here. This is all your fault."

Draco just rolled his eyes. He was use to Harry's slow reaction time when it came to putting information together. He had figured out that his Auntie wanted them to follow her here two minutes after he exited the portal. Why she brought them here and had not tried to kill them back in the museum puzzled him, but knowing his aunt, she probably had a good reason to lure them here.

"It is not the time to place the blame. Right now the most important thing is searching for Bellatrix. She is our responsible, and if she harms someone, it's our fault. So if we find her, we can use that weird sword to open another portal and get …Are you even listening to me?" During Draco's speech, Harry had stopped. He was looking around like he was trying to find something. Draco could smell smoke coming from in front of him. The two wizards looked at each other and then made a mad dash towards to where they thought the smell was coming from.

When they ran out of the woods, they could see that a large mansion was on fire. Thick, black smoke was pouring out of the building as huge flames whipped out of the windows.

"There they are! They're the ones that set my house on fire!"

Harry and Draco spun around to find a pale woman wearing in a beautiful green dress. She was pointing at them, hand shaking and fearful eyes full of tears. Standing behind her was a group mean looking wizards in black cloaks. They had their wands aimed at Harry and Draco.

"In the name of the Emperor, you are under arrest," a tall, muscular man said. Draco figured that he must be the leader.

The man smiled at them and it wasn't a friendly one. " It looks like the end of the Order of the Phoenix is near. Tell me, what do you have to say before you face the whole empire for the crimes you have committed?"

Harry and Draco look at each at other. What in the world was going on?

* * *

Please click the review button and tell me what you think. You know you want to.


	3. Friend or Foe?

I finally got this chapter done. I'm sorry that it took so long, but I kept changing how I wanted the story to go. Hopefully I can finally write the story without changing anything, but I highly doubt that is going to happen. lol. Also please forgive me if you find any spelling and grammer mistakes. I try my best to find them all.

Disclaimer:Don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Three: Friend or Foe?

Draco stared down the twenty or so men that surrounded them. All escape paths were blocked off. They were traped. No fighting move or spell could get him or Potter out of this mess without one or both of them getting hurt in the process.

Drano's mind was busy analyzing and discarding plan after plan. The only safe way out of this would be to let the army of wizards take them, but Draco would never let that happen. He had too much pride to ever surrender and he knew Harry had the same view.

"Jenkins! Harris!" The leader of the Dark Army barked. A short blonde and a slim brunette steped out of the mass of soldiers.

"I don't care what spell you use just make sure that it keeps our prisoners from escaping," the man ordered.

"Yes, sir." Jenkins and Harris raised their wands.

Draco could sense Harry was bracing himself for the assault. Draco rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that Potter was going to try to attack them. How stupid can you get? On the other hand, it wasn't a bad idea either. It was better to go down fighting then turn yourself in like a coward.

"Well, what do we have here? Can't you do anything right, Thomason?"

Harry, Draco, Mr. Leader, and the whole army all turned their heads to face the speaker. Standing tall and proud in front of the group was a woman. She was shorter and skinner then Harry, and that was saying a lot. Harry was about five feet seven inches and will always be thin due to his wonderful aunt and uncle's care when he was living with them, but this woman was one step away from being a living skeleton. Her skin was a deadly shade of white and it seemed to glow. Draco couldn't tell if the glow was caused by her black clothing or the gray surroundings. The one thing that caught both Draco and Harry's attention were her eyes. Her black, emotionless eyes reminded them of a certain potions master.

"They're mine, Moira." Thomason growled.

The woman arched an eyebrow as a creepy smile appeared on her face. "Wrong, Eric Thomason. You have nothing because your prisoners are not members of the Order of the Phoenix. You screwed up again."

Eric's hands curled into fists as he stared down Moira. An ugly silence filled the air as Eric and Moira watched each other. Draco couldn't believe that two full grown adults were having a staring contest and he and Harry was still standing there. Everyone was too busy watching Eric and Moira to pay any attention to them. _And they call themselves an army_, Draco thought.

"I think it's time to make our escape," Harry whispered.

They slowly inched their way towards the forest. "Not so fast, boys. We have things to talk about before I send you phoenix hunting."

Both escapees froze. They slowly spun around to find that Eric groaning on the ground, the group of wizards a few feet away from Moira, and Moira watching them. Smiling, Harry waved at her. Draco rolled his eyes at him again. They were so totally doom.

"How about you all disappear while I talk to our new members," Moira said. In a flash, the only people standing near her was Harry and Draco. That made both men nervous. Moira must be someone you did't want to mess with unless you want to die a horrible and painful death .

"So you're the two alternate universe wizards I have heard so much about," Moira said, tilting her head. "You don't look like much, but from what I heard, you could be the solution to my problem."

"How do you know…"Harry began before Moira cut him off.

"Let's just say a "friend" of your had told me so much about you. You have a …unique past I must say and you would be prefect for my plan. "

Draco glared at Moira. "What do you want from us?"

The black haired woman laugh. "Very impatient, are we? Well, I want you to help me with a few things and in return, I'll help bring down your "friend" and get you back home."

"Excuse us for a one minute." Draco grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him a little way off from where Moira was standing.

"What do you think, Potter? I don't trust her, and I don't like this at all. She gives me the creeps."

Harry was silence for the moment, looking very thoughtful. "I think we should take her offer."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Malfoy, let's just see what she wants us to do. We're powerful wizards and if we have to get her or anyone off our backs, I'm sure we can pull it off. Also, this could be the prefect opportunity to find out some information about this place."

Draco frowned. "Okay, I'll do it, but if anything horrible happens, I'll kick your ass."

Harry and Draco walked over to Moira. "We'll do it." Harry told her.

Moira smiled. She pulled an envelope from out of her black jacket and handed it to Draco. "These are your instructions for when you reach Azkaban."

"You mean Azkaban prison?" Draco asked.

"Yes. To get to Azkaban, you take the path you were on before and it should take you all the way to the city of Fallon. Then it's up to you how you get on the island. Do not open that envelope until you get to the city of Fallon. Got it? Good. You may go now."

Draco and Harry look at each other in surprise.

"You mean we are not going to Azkaban together?" Harry questioned.

"Correct. You may go now, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good luck, Potter." Draco said. He left the group and disappeared into the forest.

"Don't worry too much. You'll see your friend soon. I want you, Harry, to meet me in five days in the city of Hollow. I will give you your instructions there. Listen carefully to me because what I am about to tell you may save your life. Hollow is a southern city and it is about five days on foot from this spot, but to get there you will have to get through Death Eaters, the Emperor's Army, and the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry was interested about what she told him. "Who are these DeathEaters and Order of the Phoenix?"

"I had a feeling that you would ask me about these two groups. They are the same, but also different from how you knew them in your world. In this world, DeathEaters are the Emperor's personal guards and the Order of the Phoenix is still a rebel group who is fighting against the Emperor's rule," she told him.

" Let me guess who is the emperor. Voldie is emperor, right?"

"If you mean Lord Voldemort then yes."

Harry let out a sigh. "Just great. I got rid of him and now I found out he actually took over the world in a different universe. My life sucks."

"Just don't let that fact keep you from making it to Hollow. Until we meet again, Harry Potter." Moira strolled over to join the army.

Harry stood there wondering what he got him and Draco in. He had a funny feeling that he might meet up with his favorite dark wizard soon. Taking one last look of the now blacken house and the army, Harry started his way to Hollow.

* * *

Review. You know you want to.


	4. Gaining New Allies Maybe

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hp universe.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Gaining New Allies...Maybe

Four days later…

After wandering in the depressing and quiet forest, getting soaked by storm after storm, Draco was positive that any place would be better to be at. That was until he arrived later that cold, miserable evening in Fallon. First thing he noticed about the city was it wasn't really a city. Hell, it was too tiny to be considered a village. Fallon was made up of ten crumbling stone cottages. All the houses were in bad condition: the walls were leaning inward and missing stones, the grimy windows had large cracks streaking across them like lighting, and weather-beaten doors were barely on their hinges.

The single road that lead through the city was in worst condition then the cottages. Due to the heavy rainstorms, the path was now a deep river of mud. After the fifth time of getting stuck in the sludge, Draco decided to leap from rock to rock that was sticking out of the bare lawns that were in front of the homes.

It was strangely silent in Fallon even for one as small as it. Draco grew uneasy as he passed the darken windows of the cottages. It was still very early in the night, but nobody was outside or seemed to be in the cottages. Draco hadn't even seen a cat or a dog.

Reaching the boundaries of Fallon, the wizard finally got his first sight of the Black Sea. The gray waves charged up the beach with a roar. A thick fog swirled aimlessly over the angry waters.

Draco pulled out the envelope that Moira had given him out of his jacket pocket. He had some trouble tearing off the black seal due to his numb fingers. He pulled out two pieces of paper. The first was some sort of map and the other was a letter. He put the map into his pocket and he read the letter. It said:

After over throwing the government, Voldemort began to eliminate those who were a threat to his new power. His army gathered up all the muggles and forced those in good health into slavery. Those unlucky to be considered worth-less were killed.

Muggles were not the only ones persuaded. Muggle-borns, half-bloods, and pure- bloods who protected "inferiors" were also hunted down. Unlike the muggles, they were able to fight back. Some were even successful to organized powerful rebel groups.

In Azkaban, one of these leaders is being held deep inside the bowels of the prison. She is well guarded by both wizards and dementors. Her name is Hermione Granger.

Draco's heart almost stopped beating. Bossy, know-it-all Granger was alive in this universe. The wizard didn't know if he should be insanely happy or suicidally sad. She might not be the respected mentor or friend he once knew in his world, but she was still Hermione. Pushing his emotions aside for the time being, he went back reading.

I want you to free Miss Granger and get her safely off the island. I have sent someone to help you. Do not worry about trusting him. He is no loyalist so you two should get along nicely. I don't care how you two do it, just make sure she doesn't get harmed in the process.

Convince Miss Granger to come with you to Korbin. The map enclosed in the envelope should get you to Korbin. You will received your next set of instructions there. Do not worry about finding my messenger; he will find took out his wand and taped the letter which busted into flames. Draco dropped it. He watched the burning piece a paper for a while. Shaking his head, his eyes drifted to the sea.

"Are you Draco?"

Draco turned around and found a tall man standing a few feet away from him. Draco studied him. The man was about Draco's age with cheerful brown eyes and a long nose. His black hair dramatically flowed over his forehead hiding his left eye.

"I am and you are?"

The man smiled. " My name is Jeremy. I was sent here to help you bust someone out of Azkaban. It sounded fun to do and I love messing with those who are bounded by the law to serve our great country and the beloved Emperor."

Draco just nodded. He wasn't sure how this man could be of any help, but if he could work with Potter and get stuff completed then Draco could work with any fool.

"I got a plan in mind, but I need to know what you can offer to this little…escapade," Draco said, going back to look at the water. Draco heard Jeremy walk over to where he was standing. They both stood there, watching the waves and a lone bird that was being battered around by the wind.

"For one thing," Jeremy started. "I've been a guard at Azkaban for about a year now, gathering information for the Order of the Phoenix. So I know the whole place by now and also tonight I will be guarding Hermione's cell with the dementors."

"Good," Draco said absentmindedly. "Here's what I got so far on how we're going to do this without being killed."

xxxxxx

From past experience, Harry knew that his good fortune was about to run out bringing unwanted danger and adventure barreling towards him. He was only a hour or so away from Hollow ( while stopping at a inn to rest, the owner gave him some directions), he hadn't been attacked by cloaked figures lurking in the shadows, and now he sitting around a nice, warm fire in a cave that was tucked away behind vines, bushes, and other plant life. If he hadn't tripped and fallen through the wall of vegetation, he would still be wandering in the rain. So Harry knew that after all these good things, something nasty was coming in his direction. It was only a matter of time.

Until the danger arrives, Harry was going to enjoy the warmth of the fire and the quietness that the cave provided. He couldn't believe that it been fours days since he and Draco found themselves in an alternate universe. It seemed almost impossible, even for him, Harry Potter, who life was filled with insaneness and chaos. Just the thought that he had just proven that parallel universes were possible and do exist was mind blowing. Not to mention, once he got home, every scholar in the wizardry world was going to become his new best friend. And let's not forget Draco's friend, Philomena or Phil as what Harry called her to get on her nerves. Phil would become their second shadow, hounding them for every detail.

Thinking about Philomena lead Harry to wondered what his comrades were doing right now. He hoped that they weren't worrying too much . He also prayed that they wouldn't beat the shit out of him for being dumb enough to jump into a portal. He still had the bruises from when Jesse thumped him on the head for that incident with the aitvaras. How in the hell was suppose to now the little bugger could create a whirling vortex of fire. Of course, his friends did it out of love. Now the Order on the other hand weren't going to forgive him and Draco. Sure nobody was going to hurt them, but there were other ways to punish those for stupidity. And thinking of the Order…

Harry wondered how much trouble his and Draco's disappearance were causing the Order of the Phoenix. He knew that the Ministry didn't trust the Order and pretended that it didn't exist . The Order didn't rely on the Ministry for help and many members loved causing harmless trouble for the different departments that made up the Ministry of Magic. The government had been trying for years to find something to get them into the "fictional" Order so they could deem it unsafe or something of the sort to get rid of it. If one word of their little accident got out, Harry would bet his broom stick that the Minister, in the name of all things righteous, would do a full investigation to see what had caused the disappearance of the two heroes of the magical world. If that happen, Harry was also sure that everyone would protect the Order's many secrets from the nosy Ministry. If the government didn't want to acknowledge the Order and their good works then it's their loss.

On the other hand, after the leader of the Order got through with him, the Ministry would be the least of his worries. Draco and him were already in bad grace with her for not being able to bring down Bellatrix so this little adventure was defiantly going to lead them to paper filing duties for life and that is if they returned with Bellatrix. Harry didn't want to think about what would happen if they left Bellatrix here or worst yet, let her return to their world. He rather face a battalion of Dementors in an old, condemned house were little kids were killed by a crazy maniac without his wand then return to headquarters empty handed.

With a groan, Harry rose and stretched his aching limbs. He checked his coat and boots to see if they were dry and to his delight they were. He put on his jacket leaving it open and his boots taking care to make sure they were tied tightly. He was about to sit back down when voices caught his attention. He crept towards the entrance of the cave and listened carefully through the vines.

"What should we do with him? He doesn't got no money on him or any valuables on him and using him for ransom would be pointless. The Blacks never let anyone make a fool of them even if it cost them a son," said a raspy voice.

Harry was shocked to hear that the Black family was still alive. If the horrible Mr. and Mrs. Black were still alive then maybe…

"We could just kill him," replied another voice. Heavy footsteps came closer to where Harry was hiding. Harry slowed his breathing, hoping this would keep whoever was behind the living wall from realizing that someone was ease dropping on them.

"I don't know. He is a Death Eater. Killing him would be like killing ourselves. Them Death Eaters have some strange magic about them. They would be able to smell his death on us like hounds, I'm positive. We wouldn't live more then a hour when they figure out it was us," whimpered the first voice.

His companion snorted, his footsteps thundering away from the concealed wizard. Harry heard the sound of a hand hitting flesh and a hoarse yelp.

"What was that for?" whined the raspy voice.

"For that crazy talk tumbling from your mouth. We're in the middle of nowhere. By the time they discover his body, we'll be long gone."

Harry knew it was time to interrupted the two men from their wicked plan. Sure, the guy they were killing was a Death Eater who probably had killed others without remorse, but unfortunately for them and him, his conscience wouldn't let him live it down if he just want back to his fire. Besides the wonderful sounds of murder wasn't his favorite tune to listen to. But how to stop them? Should he burst out of the cave and start throwing hexes or should he do a sneak attack, playing with their senses and confusing their minds? Or maybe he could just scare them off.

Harry wandered back to his fire and kneeled down. Keeping his ears opened for any alarming noises, he took a palm sized box from out of his coat pocket. It was a hexagon-shaped box encrusted with bead sized rubies, crystals, and diamond shaped mirrors. He removed the lid and peered inside.

"_Carlotta, you got a sec?"_

A pair of bronze colored eyes appeared from out of the darkness. _" What else do I have to do besides lay around and look pretty. You keep me in this stupid box all the time."_

Harry sighed. _" Can we save the whining for later. We have a major problem on our hands or tail in your case."_

A scarlet snake poked her head from out of the box, hissing angrily at Harry. _"What do you want? I was sleeping."_

"_There is two men outside who are about to slaughtered a third one. Could you scare them off?" _Harry pleaded, giving the snake his best puppy-eye look.

Giving a low hiss that Harry figured to be sigh, the snake flowed over the edge and down to the ground like a bloody waterfall. The long snake slithered silently out of the cave with Harry right behind her. Harry didn't join Carlotta instead he stopped at the entrance. He pulled out his wand just in case Carlotta needed some help if the two idiots outside didn't have a phobia of snakes. Harry didn't have to wait long for results. A very girlie shriek joined by a rumble of a scream relieved the forest of the silence that occupied it.

"What that hell is that thing?!"

"It's a snake! Oh, dear Merlin, is it poisonous?"

Harry had to bite his lip just to himself from laughing when the sound of two bodies smashing into each other echoed through the forest. With more yells of panic, rapid footsteps ran away from the cave until they disappeared altogether. Harry pushed back the plants and stepped outside.

"_That was fantastic, Carlotta," _Harry praised the snake, offering her his arm to rest on.

"_There's a man tied up. If I were you, I would skip untying him until you found somewhere safe to do it," _Carlotta said, slithering up Harry's arm and wrapping herself loosely around his neck like a scaly scarf.

Ignoring her advice, he spotted the poor fellow who was propped against a tree. His once fine robes were ripped and soaked with mud. Large splotches of dried blood had gathered around his wrists where the ropes had dug into the skin. A grubby cloth bag enclosed the mans face. Harry stooped down to see if the man had died and the two men hadn't even noticed. Harry saw the man's chest rise up and down so that was a good thing. The man must have been knock out by a spell or drugged.

"_There is someone behind you and she has a really big stick," _hissed Carlotta.

"_What?"_

Pain erupted in the middle of his back. Harry leaped to his right into a roll and back on his feet, posed for a fight. To his surprise, Harry's opponent was a little girl. The girl's brown eyes never left Harry, her tree branch in position to take another swing at him.

"How about you put that stick down, princess, before you knock a eyeball out," Harry smiled, hoping he looked harmless. She answered his plead by throwing the large tree limb at him. He barely dodged it. Not wanting to hurt the girl, Harry conjured up thick ropes that ensnared the girl. Losing balance she fell backwards landing on her butt.

"Let me go you bastard!" she yelled, glaring at Harry with a look that could rival Malfoy's.

"That's some language you got there, princess. Didn't your mother tell you it's not nice calling people names before you get to know them. If they were a jack ass, it would be rude to call them a bastard. Or maybe it's the other way around. I can never remember," Harry mused. "Anyway, what's a cute little girl like you doing out here?"

"None of your business so bugger off!"

"Well, alrighty then. Me and my snake will be off once we get this guy back on his feet," Harry said walking over to unconscious person.

"Don't touch him!"

Harry tilted his head looking at the girl. "Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because you're going to kill him."

"Why would I do that?"

"For his money."

"How am I going to get his money when he is dead. He knows where to get it."

The girl frowned. She just glared at Harry.

"I just want to help him. If it makes you feel better, I'll remove the ropes, but you got to promise you won't start chucking wood at me again. Ok?" Harry asked.

"Fine," she grumbled. Harry snapped his fingers and ropes vanished. The girl got up and dusted herself off. Harry wondered if she was pure-blood because Draco did it all the time.

"So what now?" she asked.

"We untie him."

Harry went to the man and removed the ropes that binded the man's wrists and ankles. Then he went for the rope that held that bag in place. He dropped the rope on the ground and removed the bag that concealed the man's face. Harry gasped at what he saw.

* * *

**After being unloved and unnurtured for a very long time, Crusaders of the Phoenix has returned. With this super long chapter and hopefully finding all mistakes, I hope for those like this story and are willing to continue to read, i hope you will forgive me. And for the new readers, I hope you like it.**

**Until next time, **

**-thegoodwitchofdarkmagic**

**Translation in case you noticed that note just wasn't quite right. They hope for people who like to story and are willing, to continue to read it. They hope theres no mistakes, not that they want you to find any. They hope you'll forgive them for not adding anything for a really long time. I doubt they'll notice I added this on until someone mentions it in a comment which you should be giving :). -SpellcheckingNinja- **


End file.
